Beautifully Broken
by dark.angels.sacerfice
Summary: Sasuke has moved in with Kakashi because Itachi has returned. For once Sasuke is scared losing his dear old roommate. New feelings form and old ones return. Will Sasuke cope or will it come crashing down on him? KakSasIta! rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Beautifully Broken

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sakura would die hehe...

Warning: A load of cussing well from Sasuke at least aa forgive me if the story is a bit occ it just came to me in a random moment during a math test which i failed cough

"–" talking _Sasuke_-thoughts / Sasuke/ - others thoughts or inner Sasuke thoughts :)

Voiceless silence

I wait here for you

Why leave me here?

You told me I'm

Beautifully Broken...

6:00 am

Ring.Ring.Ring

" Ah fuck it all to hell." Sasuke groaned late that night Sasuke had just returned from a C rank mission, he was told he had training at 6:10 am but hell he had every intent to sleep in regardless of the bullshit from Naruto.

Ring.Ring.Ring.

Groggy, grumpy, and pissed Sasuke picked up the phone

" I swear this better be good or-"

" Sasuke Uchiha your present is required in Lord Hokage's office Immedently."

With that the line went dead.

He did his usually routine.

Wake up. Dress. Eat. Train. Mission. Go home. Shower. Sleep. And he repeated it over and over again. He was aware of it. He was aware of the fact that if he didn't kill Itachi he would soon painfully slowly rot away in his apartment.

6:30 am Hokage's Office

He sat on the wooden chair that he always sat on. There he waited until Tusande would could and tell him what was so important. At last she walked in. She sat on her high all mighty chair that have been thrown out her window countless times.

"Sasuke what I am about to tell you might change your life forever are you ready?"

Sasuke just looked at her like she had a gianourmous pimple or something

A sigh "Orochimaru was founded dead by Itachi Uchiha, whom has surrendered to us"

Silence. An uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke had no idea what to think nor to say.

"While you where out on your mission with the rest of Team 7 we had put him on trial and we have announced Itachi Uchiha is Innocent and is only charged as a runaway."

More silence.

Sasuke could take it.

"WHAT! HE KILLED MY FAMILY THE ONLY THING IN THE WORLD I CARED ABOUT AND HE IS INNOCENT ARE YOU GUYS FULL OF BULLSHIT OR SOMETHING HOW COULD YO-"

"SASUKE!"

Silence.

"To protect you from any harm purposely or not You are going to move in with one of your team mates ne? Tell me tomorrow okay? I will report to your sensei that you had a meeting to ate-"

The door slammed. Sasuke didn't want to hear the bullshit. He swore if he saw Itachi he kill him a slow painful death he deserved.

3:30 pm

"Fuck.Fuck.FUCK!" Sasuke cried. In frustration.

He had packed everything not that there was much to pack anyway.

_No way I live with Naruto! That's just signing my death contract right there. How about Sakura? Have I gone mad!_

Right then and there inner Sasuke popped up /just chose already/

OH like that's any help!

/hehe/ Inner Sasuke had disappered agian

Ding dong ding dong

_Fucking Itachi_

Ding dong ding dong

_Fucking Hokage_

Ding dong ding dong

_Fucking door bell!_

Marching up to the door he slammed it open

"I swear I'll rip your ba-"

"Now you really shouldn't talk like that"

Kakashi. The pervert Kakashi the sensei. Kakashi the dam guy that had to ring the door bell

"Yo hello? You didn't come to training today."

"YOU'RE PREFECT!"

"I like to think so myself b-" before finishing his sentence Kakashi had been dragged into Sasuke apartment.

After minutes which seem to be hours of explaining and confusion the older man had finally gotten Sasuke's point.

"So let me get this straight. You want to move in with me because Itachi came back after killin Orochimaru and the Hokage ordered you to move in with someone from the team just in case Itachi would try to kill you and you came to me because the thought of living with Sakura and Naruto was just out of the question and you rather live with me your favourite perverted dirty book reading sensei."

"…. You could put it that way."

"I suppose I guess we should start moving your stuff in ne?"

Next day

Sasuke had everything moved in. He went to tell his parents what had happen. Which meant he had to go to the old Uchiha estate. Where Itachi was where Itachi was imprisoned and when Sasuke was free to stay and go Itachi was trapped.

There he stood at the grave of his dearest mother he loved so much.

"Just standing there won't bring her back"

Sasuke froze the Voice was so familiar he turned he say that man the man he loaved the man he despised the mand that he couldn't call brother anymore.

Itachi

The one and only

AN: cha I'm so horrible XD Review please! Flames are welcomed! What else would I use to warm my house?


	2. Chapter 2

Beautifully Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kakashi and Sasuke would fuck like crazy little bunnies!

Warning: if you look deep down you can see that Itachi isn't the asshole some people think he is...xahh itachi/sasukeness for the most part.

Thank you to you reviewers i love you X  
Sasukefreak- Thank you for the review yes Itachisasuke totally rocks butt i keepon getting more drawn to kaksasu Buried fire- Thank you! haha yes they are cute together!  
oztan-Thank you .. yeah I don't think this is my best chapter yet but it gets better :

Shattered mirror The dead truth I stare into those dead eyes yes.  
Beautifully Broken...

Itachi

The one and only

Silence.  
The cold wind blowing gently along agianst the ivory pale skin.  
Winter was coming.  
crimson red angery eyes met with raven black tired eyes.  
Itachi.

"You shouldn't be here..." said an strained voice.

"I hate you"  
"sasuke"  
"why can't you just die"  
"sasuke i"  
" all you've done is make my life miserble"  
"sasuke let me finish"  
"why! so you can just hurt me agian! so you ca"  
Sasuke had been shoved back into the nearest tree being held up by his brother sent a sharp pain to his back. shit.  
Before you know it paled dry lips met with soft pale pink lips.  
Sasuke had sqrumied around finally settling in as he snaked his arms around Itachi neck.  
They stayed that way until blue and out of breath.  
"why"  
Only to be met by silence.  
Finally "just leave, you shouldn't be here"  
Sasuke had left.  
30 minutes later He had reached the apartment he and kakashi had shared.  
As he turned the knob of the door he felt 2 strong cold arms wraped around him.  
Itachi Sasuke had smiled unknown to both of them kakashi had been watching.  
Sasuke.  
Sadly kakashi had watched the pair run off to the forest where they had done questionable actions if i may say.eee there just making out okay? no sex yetcoughcough yet  
8 pm Sasuke had entered the apartment silently.  
Usually the apartment look very homely and warm.  
tonight it looked as if no one lived here. It was cold, colder then the winter air everything screamed of death this were knocked over tables and chairs un turned knifes sticking out of the walls. Sasuke had looked around for Kakashi ending up in the living room he saw a note connected the pillow.  
yo.  
Off on a trip Won't be back soon.  
Kakashi.  
"what the hell?" He snatched the note and ran to the Hokage's office.  
20 minutes later.  
Sitting and waiting like he always had to do.  
He had been alone within the walls of the hokage's office for some time now.  
He had seen her on the way there. He had given her the note. He thought she would know about this.  
Turned out that she didn't. He found out Kakashi had a record of him runing off and coming back.  
"Take a seat." Tunsade had shoved Itachi into the next chair.  
She had known what they had been doing.  
She happen to not know where Kakashi was She happen to know Sasuke and Itach could care less at the moment " where is kakashi"  
" ..I don't know"  
"Itachi what did you do to kakashi"  
"what makes you think I did anything"  
"well it hasn't been the first time. In fact its been more then 3"  
Sasuke stayed quiet. Toughts had been racing through his mind.  
Wait what? not the first time?  
" Well he has ran away before i was even born so"  
whoosh They heard the door slid open by the harsh winter wind.  
There a nearly dead kakashi layed battered bloody bruised and.  
sasuke whispered "Beautifully broken.."

An: NOOO KAKASHI WHY DID I SO THIS? so Sasuke could um yeah wait till next chapter  
I should clear this up kakashi is not dead. he won't die and if he did i would magicly turn back the clock and kakashi would be alive and well and going on with life fucking Sasuke like uh yeah hehe.  
This is going to be a kakasasu fiction with itasasunessness. RnR! please and thank yous. 


End file.
